Stuffed Animal
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Scorpius feels lonely, while Louis is busy with his NEWTs. Oneshot, Louis/Scorpius, James/Louis/Scorpius


**Stuffed Animal**

"It wasn't supposed to rain!"

Louis Weasley smiled at the sound of the familiar voice and looked up from his book to meet Scorpius Malfoys eyes, although he had trouble trying not to focus his gaze on the pouty lips. He shifted slightly to the side and Scorpius sat down next to him, immediately staring at the Restricted Section of the Library.

"Maybe I'll search for a very powerful version of _meteolojinx recanto_…" Scorpius apparently was waiting for an answer, but Louis remained silent and turned another page. "I thought we could enjoy the sun, Lou, but if you rather stay in the Library all day."

"It's raining," Louis said and nodded towards the window, not shifting his gaze away from the book.

"Well, it wasn't two hours ago," Scorpius whined and reached for Louis' book.

"Scorpius!" Louis turned his back towards Scorpius and retrieved his book. "I've told you that I have to learn. NEWTs are hard work. Someday you might understand that." He threw Scorpius an apologetic glance over his shoulder.

"How do you manage to whisper and yell at the same time? Just like my father," Scorpius mumbled, confused. He tilted his head and his grey eyes widened. "Merlin's beard, you even look like my father! Your skin is nearly as pale as mine…" He gripped Louis' hand and playfully interlaced their fingers, before drawing invisible but familiar lines between the few freckles. "That's because you haven't seen the sun for so long…"

"Scorpius… Do you see those?" Louis pointed to the pile of books which rested on the table.

"Well… maybe if I put on my glasses," Scorpius said and blinked hastily, before tilting his head to the other side.

"Ha, ha…" Louis rolled his eyes and squeezed Scorpius' hand. "Look, I know you feel lonely, but this is very important to me. I'm not my cousin and I'll surely never get a contract with some stupid Quidditch club. I have to learn."

Scorpius pouted even more, as Louis insulted his beloved Quidditch. "James would play with me. Even in the rain," he said, and moved closer, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "And Albus would definitely; Rose might as well and… Lily probably not. Lily doesn't like me. You can admit the membership to her 'we hate Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'-club…"

Louis sighed and turned his head to look at Scorpius, who immediately raised his chin and closed his eyes. A few seconds he stayed in this position, before he slowly opened one eye, closing it again as he met Louis' gaze. He pursed his lips and pointed at his mouth as Louis didn't move closer.

"You know that I don't hate you, Scorpius," Louis said and gently stroked Scorpius' blond hair.

"Really?" Scorpius hit Louis' chest with his hand and moved away. "Then why don't I get a single kiss?"

"Because I cannot give into my guilty pleasures right now. I have to concentrate on NEWTs." Louis turned to his books again.

Scorpius sighed and rubbed with his hands over his face. "You act like a bloody Hufflepuff."

"I act like every normal Ravenclaw," Louis answered and placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, pulling cautiously at the blue fabric inside of Scorpius' robes. "You were no different during your OWLs. Well… You wanted to throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower, but…"

"Oh, it was extremely romantic up there…" Scorpius sighed dreamily. "Do you remember how you taught me the names of the stars?" Scorpius laughed as Louis cleared his throat and looked away. "I know that you just did that to seduce me. We should do it again. What about tonight?"

"It's raining," Louis smiled and chuckled as Scorpius just seemed to notice the rain again.

"Oh…" Scorpius moved closer again, probably because he'd forgotten why he had backed off. "But the window in your dorm has a very good view, you know?"

"Probably," Louis smirked, as Scorpius huffed. "I can't. You have to understand, Scorpius."

"Well, I reached the conclusion that it sucks to be me," Scorpius said, leaning against Louis' shoulder once more.

Sighing Louis wrapped his arm around Scorpius. "Scorpius, please…"

"I mean, you love me – and don't you even dare to tell me the contrary, I know that you do," Scorpius burbled, ignoring the fact that Louis' books waited in anticipation. "The fact is that I am not allowed to get close to my something-or-other…"

"You are allowed to say 'boyfriend'," Louis said. "Or does that suck, too?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're not my boyfriend. I'm angry with you," he said, but nuzzled closer, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "I mean, you don't have to learn that much. Just use your Veela-thing to get a job… or I'll pay you for… uhm…" Scorpius smirked. "…doing my hair."

Louis chuckled and shook his head, but didn't answer.

"Really, Lou… There are people who would do anything to be you. You're popular, intelligent, charming, not that ugly…" Louis chuckled again, throwing his silvery blond hair out of his face and showing his perfect teeth as he smiled. "Well, okay, you suck at Quidditch, but I have James for that part."

Louis' smile vanished. "Yeah… c'est la vie…" He shrugged. "But after all, James would never play with you… especially not in the rain."

"Oh, he would," Scorpius said, full of confidence.

"He wouldn't." Louis shook his head.

Scorpius smirked. "Who said he didn't already?" He let go of Louis and smoothed his robes. "Hmm, I was thinking about having sweets for supper. Do you mind if I try blood-flavoured lollipops?"

"Scorpius…" Louis took a deep breath.

"Oh, I forgot. You won't even notice, as you don't want to kiss me anymore," Scorpius snapped.

Louis rolled his eyes. "That would be no reason to snog my cousin," he said.

"Past experience taught me that men are more than happy to jump in bed with me," Scorpius said, smirking.

"Nah… James wouldn't," Louis said, shaking his head in disbelief. "First of all, he knows about us and we're friends. Gryffindors don't do stuff like that. And then you're a Ravenclaw and he's still angry, because that… Quidditch-thing… that I didn't understand."

"We won. They lost," Scorpius said and cupped Louis' cheek, before he received an answer. "I'll bet you anything that James would love to play with me."

"I doubt that," Louis said and shoved Scorpius' hand away. "But I don't mind if you want to give it a try. That'll give me enough time to read my books."

"Hey, but if I succeed, then I want to be your stuffed animal tonight," Scorpius said, beaming.

Louis frowned. "Tonight? You know that it might be a little too late then? James is probably already sleeping."

Scorpius snorted. "How much do you pay for that membership in the WHSHMC again?"

"That short form sucks as much as the name," Louis said and elbowed Scorpius.

"Every word that ever leaves your mouth is so full of love, Louis Weasley," Scorpius complained.

"Go and play, Scorpius," Louis laughed.

Scorpius jumped up and whirled around, full of enthusiasm. Then he stopped. Slowly he turned around again to face Louis, who raised his eyebrows. "What do you want if I… well, fail?"

Louis' smirk was mischievous. "You still get the chance to be my stuffed animal," he said and licked his lips. "And I'll get another opportunity to practice Transfiguration."

Scorpius' eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. "Lou, you really should give that club a think, you know?" he said and turned on his heel, before he disappeared behind a corner.

Louis quirked his head to the side and reached for a new book, but he could barely concentrate on his work, while he thought what suited Scorpius more; either a puppy or a ferret, although the latter would be incredibly mean…

Time passed, students left the Library and entered it again, talking much too loudly, so that Louis eventually left himself, with two books hidden underneath his robe. He wasn't done studying yet and he just needed a place where he would be able to concentrate on his books. It seemed that his usual hiding place was… taken.

Louis couldn't help but feel a little hurt as he recognized James and his Scorpius, busy with undressing each other. Sighing loudly he approached the normally empty classroom and folded his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. He had to clear his throat so that James finally stopped what he was doing and backed away of Scorpius, who melted against the wall and let out a disappointed moan.

"Lou! It's not what it looks like!" James raised his hands in defense and tried to hide Scorpius behind his back. "That's not Scorpius."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Stupid Gryffindor," he mumbled to himself and moved closer to James, who gulped hard. Scorpius behind his back tried to prevent himself from laughing, but let out some giggling noises, which grew louder as James lost his Gryffindor bravery and tried to jump to the side. Louis grabbed James' upper arms and held him in place.

"So, James…" Louis pressed his cousin against the wall and against one half of Scorpius' body so he could look at both. "How much?"

James blinked. "Huh?"

"How much did you pay him?" Louis asked Scorpius, who smirked and leaned forwards, resting his chin on James' shoulder. James quirked his head to the side, so that Louis and Scorpius could face each other. He also tried to free himself, but Louis' grip tightened.

"Nothing," Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around James, who squeaked in surprise. "I've just showed him my puppy eyes." Scorpius pulled at Louis' shirt, trying to get him closer, which made James whimper.

"I'm still here," he mumbled under his breath.

"And you'll stay," Louis said, fixing his gaze on Scorpius' lips, which had parted slightly. "Merlin's beard, I shouldn't do this…" He leaned closer, body pressing against James and mouth so close to Scorpius' that he could feel the hot breath on his lips.

"Hey, Lou! Let me go!" James destroyed the nearly romantic moment between Scorpius and Louis as he struggled between them.

"I should kill you, James," Louis hissed and moved away from Scorpius, who moaned in despair. "You touched my boyfriend." Louis refocused his gaze on James' reddened face and smirked. "But you're no competition, so… I forgive you." He placed a kiss on the hot cheek and chuckled as Scorpius clung to his shirt.

"That's unfair!" Scorpius pouted. "Kiss me, Lou!"

"And let me go," James whimpered. "I'm sorry. He was doing that thing with his eyes and… Louis, could you take a step back? It's not nice to feel… uhm, both of you."

"You don't have to be sorry, James," Louis said, running his fingers through the black hair of his cousin. James shivered as Louis licked over the sensitive skin behind his ear. "Scorpius will always come back to me, you know? I'm irresistible," Louis whispered, eyes focusing on Scorpius, who moaned quite audibly.

"So hot it's unbelievable," Scorpius murmured, moving in for a kiss Louis never gave him. Instead Louis pressed James closer to Scorpius, who was pushed with his back against the wall. James shut his eyes tightly as Scorpius moved behind him, shifting for a comfortable position. "You're predictable, Lou… I should've known that you wouldn't let me play…"

"Play?" James managed to say while he tried to get away from Scorpius. But Louis gripped his waist and forced him back. "Malfoy, _stop_ moving! That's cheating!"

"Why? I'll just use your back, Potter," Scorpius said, smirking even wider as Louis chuckled. "You're nothing more than equipment." Moaning slightly Scorpius buried his face in the curve of James' neck to muffle the sound. He moved his hands to the front of Louis' robes, pulling him and James even more fully against himself as he began to grind himself against James.

"C-Can't you use Louis for that?" James whimpered as Scorpius used the other boy's body to spur on his impending orgasm.

"I can't," Louis panted. "I have to concentrate on other things…" But if he wasn't careful the movements of James' body against his would pull him over the edge as well. He tried to move away, but Scorpius pulled him closer again, pressing him tightly against James, who whimpered as if he were about to cry.

"But you're definitely in the better position, Louis," James said between harsh pants. "I'll kill you, if you don't take advantage of that!"

Louis chuckled again as James bucked against him. "I –"

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend, Potter," Scorpius hissed, before he bit deep into the exposed flesh of James' shoulder.

Screaming out loud, James bucked even more furiously against Louis, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Ouch…" He pressed his forehead against Louis' shoulder, blood dying his collar red.

Scorpius raised his chin and licked his lips clean. "Lou…" he moaned, pinning Louis with a heated stare out of passion-bright eyes, before he could do nothing more than cling tightly and gasp for air.

James dropped his head to Louis' chest, muffling his harsh, sobbing breaths. He gave one last shuddering moan before relaxing against Louis.

"Well… I don't feel anything," Louis lied and grinned. His body was betraying him, but he would never show that. Control. It was all about control. "Did you enjoy yourself, Scorpius?" He reached out and brushed a slightly sweaty strand of blond hair out of Scorpius' eyes.

"Just because of you," Scorpius sighed, smiling slightly.

"Oh… how cute…" Louis leaned so close they nearly kissed, but James shivered just at that moment. Immediately Louis stepped back and let go of James, who sank to his knees, as Scorpius shoved him away. "Don't." Louis raised his hands as Scorpius tried to hug him.

"But I won!" he whined.

Louis shook his head. "You didn't. I found you before anything could happen," he said and smirked as Scorpius pouted.

"What?" As James rose his head tears glistened in his wide eyes. "You're so… evil, Louis… You're my cousin! You're…" He shook his head in disbelief and fixed his gaze on the ground. "Merlin, what have I done? That's disgusting…"

"He's melodramatic," Louis sighed. "Typically James. Acting as if he's the victim."

"I feel raped," James mumbled.

Louis rolled his eyes. "See?" He smiled at Scorpius, who blinked. "So, Scorpius…" He turned to his boyfriend and smiled. "Do you prefer a puppy or a ferret?"

"The ferret is cruel!" Scorpius said. "And that's not fair… You promised… Lou…" He moved closer and slithered back against Louis' chest. "I need you…"

Louis laughed to hide the want and need that had grown over the weeks, which he had spent in the Library. "Just a couple of days," he said and tried not to wrap his arms tightly around Scorpius. "You can use your new toy, if you like …" He threw a glance towards James, who sat on the ground and looked pale.

"No…" Scorpius looked at James and rolled his eyes. "He's a whimpering mess and you didn't even play along!"

"Actually… that's rather cruel…" Louis said, interlacing his fingers with Scorpius' and pulling him towards the door. "Maybe we should give it another try when I'm done with my NEWTs. We could definitely teach him something."

"And we like teaching," Scorpius smirked, snuggling closer.

Louis pushed him away. "Scorpius, what have I told you? I can't." He ignored Scorpius' pouty lips and pulled out his wand, turning around to face James. "But you can have a stuffed animal, if you like to… At least for tonight."

James' eyes widened in shock. "Slytherin," he breathed.


End file.
